Rio joins the Loose Souls Team!
by kittyvixo
Summary: Things you need to know: Rio is a half demon. Dokuro is a shinigami. Rio x Ayumu is a thing. I was bored. Image does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rio was spending a nice calm day in hell. When Elsie dropped from the sky and landed on her. Rio instinctively screamed at this, causing the clumsy demon to freak out and apologise profusely.

"D-Don't worry about it," Rio smiled, her ribs killing now. "Aren't you Elsie? From that Loose Souls thingie?" Elsie face lit up, happy to be recognised by someone.

"Yes! I'm from the Loose Souls Team!" she announced proudly, not that being a member of the Loose Souls Team was anything to be proud of, they just cleaned up after ancient demon souls. Normally these spirits weren't too bothersome but if left alone or consumed by other demons all hell could be raised to ground, quite literally. So the Loose Souls Team made sure that didn't happen and if it did, it was them who would die in an attempt to stop these souls. Rio knew this and tried to avoid them whenever possible. Sadly now was not one of those times.

"I see, that's very admirable!" she lied, trying to think of some excuse to get a way. Not one came to mind.

"Chief Dokuro said we could use more members! So how about you join us!" She said with a with a look in her eyes that basically said "You're coming with me whether you like it or not". Rio knew she was helpless in this situation.

"N-No that's fine!" she protested, however the demon had already grabbed her wrist and before she knew it she was in the miniature shinigami's office.

Chief Dokuro was once a full fledged shinigami but after some incident, she was sent to hell to deal with demon souls. Most shinigami would hate such a "demeaning" job, as they like to put it. She however enjoyed working with the demons. None of the demon's she worked with caused trouble by stealing human souls, and she got along with quite a few of them. Except, Elsie. She was a nice enough kid, but she had no brains and lacked any redeeming qualities besides her cleaning. Dokuro often joked about how she'd probably have a klutz attack and send the Loose Souls right back where they belonged. She happened to be enjoying her morning, when Elsie broke the door down, dragging some poor kid closely behind.

"Chief Dokuro! I brought a new recruit!" She beamed. Dokuro just stared at her. Wondering whether to get mad or be glad she found someone. She did, of course, like any reasonable being with emotions, go with option number one. Or at least she would have. Had she not have seen the already terrified look on the half demon Elsie had dragged in's face.

"Elsie. What do you want? And why have you dragged a child in here?" she gritted her teeth to keep calm.

"I'm not a child! I'm seventeen!" Rio cried out, annoyed. Dokuro sighed.

"I'll rephrase that, why have you dragged this loli in here?"Dokuro said in an almost monologue tone.

Elsie stared at her like it was obvious."She's the new recruit!" she said, like she was answering a stupid question.

"Really?" Dokuro raised an eyebrow or she would have, if she had any.

"Yes!" Elsie smiled brightly. For a demon she was especially... happy. Dokuro was about ready to burst out laughing, when she remember all the other recruits Elsie had brought in. This one was at least human looking, so she wouldn't scare any humans she buddied with. Then it began to seem like not such a bad idea. "Fine, I suppose it's worth a shot at least," she sighed. Elsie's eyes lit up as all of Rio's hopes of not joining vanished. She'd had some hope Dokuro would say no. For obvious to certain people reasons. "Yay!" Elsie shrieked.

"Now go make a contract with a buddy! Hurry it up!" Dokuro shouted. Elsie quickly grabbed onto Rio again and went off to the human world.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rio eventually landed on Tsukiomi High School, along with her exceedingly energetic demonic creature, Elsie, she literally hugged the closest thing to her. Which just happened to be-

"What are you doing?" A familiar male voice said. She looked up to see none other than... Little Narumi. She made sure to take her time letting go. "H-Hi... Little Narumi... I didn't see you there!"she stuttered.

"You're the one who hugged me," he stated, "Why did you hug me?"

"Because... I... Um.. Felt like hugging someone, you just happened to be around," she said, making up an excuse. He flicked her forehead, patronising her.

"Strange kid," he sighed, in a most matter of factly tone. She kicked him, causing him to fall over. "What'd you do that for?!"

"You patronised me. I kicked you," she smiled innocently, the opposite of what she was. Ayumu ran off after that. Said something about Hizumi needing him. Rio sighed. Elsie's hair clip had been beeping, not that Rio noticed. "Rio-chan... we have a problem," sighed Elsie. Rio looked at her confused, then it hit her.

"You don't mean he's got a..." she trailed off in hopes of being wrong. Elsie nodded. Rio sighed.

"I don't have a buddy yet and there's a loose soul right in front of me..." Elsie whined, almost pleadingly. She glared at Rio.

"Fine, what do I do?" Rio caved in. Elsie lit up again. She handed Rio a piece of paper.

"Just sign this!" she smiled. Rio, who didn't even read it, signed. Then there was bomb around her neck. And like most half mortals would, she freaked out. A lot. "What the hell is this?!" She squealed.

"A bomb, so we don't go against the contract!" Elsie smiled, calm and collected as ever. Rio glared at her. "It's written in there somewhere."

"You act like I read it!" Rio yelled.

"Read things before you sign them!" Elsie yelled back. "Now, let's talk Narumi!"


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

Elsie droned on about Ayumu. Telling Rio everything she already knew. Rio zoned out for a bit. Thinking mostly about how she was going to have to kiss Ayumu. Rio. Kiss. Ayumu. She blushed brightly at the thought. Not that she'd mind it... Of course she'd mind but at least it wasn't Kanon or Eyes. Or... Kousuke. That'd be too painful. They are related afterall... (kitty does apologise to those who ship those.) Now what Rio didn't realise was that Elsie had been trying to get her attention. "Rio! Are you in there?!" she had began shaking Rio quite briskly. Which startled Rio. She squeaked.

"What is it Elsie!" she sighed, finding the answer was a rib crushing hug from Elsie. Who seemed relieved about something. "Elsie... Can't breathe here..." The energetic demon pulled away somewhat apologetically

"I thought you were dead for a second!" she smiled, happily. To which Rio responded with a small sigh.

"Let's get this over with."


	4. Chapter 3

Rio spent the school day as one would not expect from someone of her intellect. Sleeping, daydreaming, reading manga. Occasionally waking up to find Elsie prodding her with a pencil, but then going straight back to sleep after. Much to Elsie's dismay. Then school ended.  
Rio found herself going to the Newspaper clubroom. She tried to come up with some battle plan. How was she meant to make him fall for her. He hated her. To put it lightly. If it wasn't for Eyes she'd be in prison for murder right about now. And Ayumu would have put her there. With Hiyono-brat's help. Hiyono... Geez, she had a weird puppy love for Ayumu. Despite being like ten years older than him. She was going to be an issue. A major one.  
Rio stood outside of the door. Wondering what to do. Then Kousuke showed up. "Aw, hey Rio-chan. What's wrong? Need Ayumu? Or are you just here to piss Ayumu off? Knowing you... Probably the latter." he sighed, scratching his head. "Well, you going in there or not?" he tilted his head.

"Of course I am!" she mumbled, opening the door and walking in, Kousuke following after her.

Hiyono looked up hearing the door open, looking scared seeing the two blade children entering. Ayumu hardly seemed bothered. Or rather, he was too absorbed in his cook book to even notice. "N-Narumi-san! Narumi-san!" Hiyono shook him. Waking him from his thoughts. He seemed a little disgruntled from the sudden intrusion of his space. And thoughts of food. "What is it?" he glared at her, wanting an explanation, which he got from Rio's happy greeting.

"Hi Little Narumi, how's it going?" she smiled, causing Ayumu to glare at her instead with a 'can't you people leave me alone?' message to it. Which Rio answered with a 'absolutely not' look. He sighed. Kousuke, who had now begun to feel ignored, decided to speak. Not that anyone was listening to him at all. "Yo, guys!". He received a deathly silence for his efforts. "I'm just going to... Bye!" He ran off. Typical Kousuke. Rio took a seat. Seeming somewhat awkward."What's going on?" Ayumu asked, breaking the silence. Rio decided to go with a more direct approach. "There's this new amusement park, I wanna go to..." she trailed off, purposely. Hiyono started getting annoyed, realusing what she was implying."And this has something to do with me... How exactly?" he asked, wishing she would get to the point already.

"Kousuke-kun won't go, Eyes-kun's busy and Ryoko's not exactly nice company. So can you come with me?" she asked. Ayumu thought for a moment. It would be a good opportunity to learn about the blade children. "Sure, is tomorrow good with you?" he gasped, Ayumu was going along with that 'wretched' girl's plans. She figured it was a trap.

"Yeah, tomorrow's great! I was thinking we could meet around on-" she was interrupted.

"What's the catch?" Hiyono almost yelled, rather annoyed by this situation.

"There isn't a catch." Rio answered. Hiyono decided to shut up. Ayumu saw his chance to answer.

"One's great." he sighed. Rio stood.

"Great I'll see you then." She smiled, walking to the door. "Bye bye!" she left. The stage was set. The conquest could now begin.


	5. Chapter 4

Rio ran to the amusement park. Running late, Ayumu anticipated this and waited for her inside. She went in and found him sleeping on a bench. "Cute..." Rio couldn't resist taking a photo of his cute sleeping face. She hid her camera and prodded his face until he woke up. He slowly awoke, freaking out slightly before realising his 'friend' had arrived. "You're late," he sighed bluntly, glancing up at the cute girl in front of him. Her hair was tied up in pigtails, as usual, with little pink bows. She was wearing a knee length pink dress, with a dango on it, with a white cardigan. she wore white socks with black flat shoes. It was kind of cute, not that he'd say that. He'd just went with a white t-shirt jeans, and trainers. Not anything too flashy.

He stood, somewhat awkwardly. "So what do you wanna do first? I assume you're not tall enough for all the big kid's rides huh?" He joked, Rio went to kick him. "I'm kidding!" She sighed, seeming annoyed. That was part of the plan. "To make up for it... I'll get you ice cream. Will that make you feel better?" he tilted his head, apologetically. She lit up hearing him say ice cream. He seemed relieved seeing her face after he spoke, apparently he'd made a good choice. "I can get whichever one I want?" she asked, being led to the ice cream stand. He nodded to her, hoping she'd make a quicker decision than Hiyono. "Chocolate ice cream then!" she smiled happily, linking arms with him. He blushed slightly, getting her ice cream and handing it to her. Rio was more than happy to walk around with him after that. After she ate her ice cream they went on some rides, which Rio described as horrible and painful. Which Ayumu found quite amusing. Which then caused Rio to go to hit him.

They waited in line for one of the more frightening rides, Rio had been talked into this by Ayumu, she would regret it later. They must have been in the line for at least twenty-five minutes. More than enough time for Rio to get bored. VERY bored. She ended up daydreaming and (Yes she can do this. This is my fanfiction. I do what I want biatch.) she dozed off, leaning into Ayumu. He blushed again, shaking her a little to make her wake up, she'd catch a cold or something sleeping outdoors like that.

They ended up actually enjoying hanging around with eachother. A lot more than they'd expected. Ayumu hadn't even remembered to ask her about the blade children, he'd forgotten all about it. Rio was having the time of her life. She got to hang around with Ayumu, who, she'd never admit it, she'd been crushing on ever since she tasted his cooking. (She did say she wanted to marry him, it's canon. Leave me alone.) The day passed by so quickly. Before they knew it, it was time to go.

Ayumu walked her home, making small talk until they reached her apartment. "Well... I'll see you at school, Rio." he blushed a little, he basically just involuntarily went on a date with a girl. A loli girl. Damn. Does that make him a lolicon? He pondered this, his thoughts broken by Rio's cheerful voice. "Yup! I'll see you later Ay- I mean Little Narumi."


	6. Chapter 4 and a half

Luckily, the next day was Sunday. Rio didn't have to go to school, which gave her more time to plot out her next attack. Hiyono wouldn't like it if she just all of a sudden started hanging out in the Newspaper clubroom... That would be pretty fun. That was the next stage. Hanging out there would give her the perfect opportunity to see Ayumu everyday, even if he was asleep most of the time. So that was her decision. Even then though... If she were to actually go through with this... He'd forget all about it. He'd forget everything. She wasn't sure how she'd take that.

Ayumu had spent his Sunday wondering why on Earth Rio had more or less went with him on a date. It was baffling. She'd never expressed any interest in him before. He didn't understand. She was aware of his feelings for Madoka. And he knew Hiyono would most definitely hate him if he started dating Rio. She had her feelings for him as well. He had been blushing when Rio got close to him. Could he have... Nah. He shrugged it off. It was probably nothing.


End file.
